twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Alice Cullen
Alice Cullen (born Mary Alice Brandon in 1901) is a precognitive vampire and member of the Olympic coven. She is the wife of Jasper Hale, the adopted daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, the adoptive sister of Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen and Rosalie Hale. Alice is also the adoptive sister-in-law of Bella Swan and the adoptive aunt of Renesmee Cullen. She also had a younger biological sister, Cynthia Brandon, who remained human and passed away, and a niece, Cynthia's daughter, still living in Biloxi, Mississippi. In 1920, after having been institutionalized by her family, an unknown vampire turned her to save her from the relentless tracker, James. Later, she was led to the love of her life, Jasper, after receiving a vision of him, and the pair subsequently joined the peaceful coven of the Cullen family. She is known for her sweet and loving nature. Her [https://twilightsaga.fandom.com/wiki/Life_and_Death:_Twilight_Reimagined Life and Death] counterpart is Archie Cullen. She is portrayed by Ashley Greene in the movie adaptations. Additionally, she is portrayed by Paloma Kwiatkowski, Maddisyn Carter, and Sara Yoko Howard in three separate segments. Biography Early Life Alice was born into a middle-class home in Biloxi, Mississippi, in 1901. Her father was a jeweler and a pearl trader. Alice's mother tended to their home because her father traveled often. Alice was prone to having premonitions of the future since she was a child, though they weren't always correct. Though she rarely spoke of her power, people in town talked a lot during her adolescent years. On two occasions, she tried to warn a friend and a cousin with her unfortunate predictions, but they refused to listen and when the predictions came true, she was blamed for cursing them, earning her the epithets of "witch" and "changeling" from the townsfolk. Alice had a horrifying vision of her mother being murdered by a stranger and tried to warn her about it. Though she believed her, her father did not. After months of precautions with nothing serious happening, her mother put her guard down, and was eventually killed. While Alice saw it happen and tried to explained that it was murder, it was declared accidental and her father silenced her. Within six months, her father remarried a blonde Yankee from Illinois whose father was a promising customer. Alice's stepmother treated her coldly while making a pet of her sister. Alice suspected that the marriage and her mother's murder were all planned and carried out by her stepmother. Her father raged at her for suggesting ill of his new wife. Then, Alice had a vision of her father and her mother's killer planning to kill her, revealing the true face of her father. She tried to hide in her closest relatives' house, but they drove her away as they still blamed her for the death of their son. Alice then rushed to the town's marshal, but her father was already one step ahead of her. He told the townsfolk that his daughter had gone mad, and had her trapped in a mental asylum two counties away. While in the asylum, her head was shaved during the threat of typhoid outbreak. She also endured electroshock therapy which rendered her with total amnesia, but it also restored her naturally cheerful and humorous self. A vampire who worked at the asylum befriended Alice and treated her like a daughter. He also frequently visited her with objects hidden in his hands to test her powers, and shielded her from other horrifying treatments as best as he was able. One day, Alice had a vision of a powerful tracker named James coming after her, which occurred the moment he caught her faint scent. She informed the vampire of this, and he planned to escape with her, but Alice still saw James catching up to her, and every option he offered her ended the same way. When he decided to change her, Alice saw that this would be very close, and they might not have enough time. The vampire immediately bit her, took her away and went to distract James, sacrificing himself in the process. When James finally found her, her blood was already fully turned and he decided to let her live a savaged existence to see how she might turn out in the future. When she woke up, the pain of the venom erased all of her memories, just like the shocking treatments did. But her premonitions were also intensified and her first vision was of Jasper Whitlock becoming her mate and of a happy future with the Cullen family. She and Megan are the only two people to ever escape James. Unlike most of her adoptive family members, she developed a conscience on her own, which kept her from feeding on humans, though her success was sporadic. Knowing that she and Jasper would join the Cullen family in the future, she started practicing a "vegetarian" lifestyle while waiting for Jasper to show up. In 1948, she waited for him to arrive at an empty diner in Philadelphia; by now her self-control was comparable to the Cullens. She was very excited when he finally arrived, and Jasper reciprocated her feelings very quickly. In 1950, they joined the Cullens' coven and got married a short time after. Alice started using the surname 'Cullen', while Jasper adapted to the surname 'Hale' to ease some of the confusion and gossip they cause to the humans around them. Alice had come to love everyone in her adopted family, but grew increasingly fond of Edward, who understood the burden of her supernatural talent. Sometime after joining the family, she attended several high schools and colleges and earned degrees in fashion design and international business. Personality Alice is portrayed as being optimistic, and she loves and cares for Bella like a sister. She often ignores other people's advice and does things her own way, which usually results in the outcome being better than predicted. She is kind and cares for those she loves. She loves to sing with music three octaves higher than the song really is with her silvery bell-like voice. She has vicarious fun dressing up Bella "like a three-dimensional paper doll" and decorating for and throwing parties. She also loves shopping at expensive shops in large malls as well as makeovers and playing the stock market to make money. Alice seems to think that Bella should do everything a normal teenager should do (i.e. love to shop, party whenever possible, etc.). Alice is also described as being a very fashionable person, going on massive shopping sprees with the money she helps her family make by predicting the stock markets. In Breaking Dawn, Edward tells Jacob that Alice almost never lets them wear the same thing more than once. Alice enjoys buying clothes for Bella. In Twilight, Bella complains to Edward that Alice was treating her like "guinea pig Barbie". In Breaking Dawn, Esme furnishes a cottage for Edward and Bella, and Alice stocks the closet with an overflowing amount of clothing. Alice is often disappointed when Bella doesn't dress as she wishes. When Bella turns up wearing jeans and a t-shirt Alice says "Look at you, you need me to show you how to use your closet!"''Her adoptive sister, Rosalie Hale, shares her intense love for fashion. Although Alice and Edward are very close, Edward often playfully calls her annoying, as he says in ''Eclipse ''when she is telling Bella about the graduation party. Edward and Alice have learned how to have a sort of mental conversation. In ''Full Moon, Alice has changed due to Jasper's death. While still retaining most of her old personality, she rarely talks about Jasper, as talking about him will usually cause her to break down. She is also open minded about the Tate Pack, especially Cody and Liam. Relationships Bella Swan "I already consider you my sister." ―Alice to Bellasrc Bella Swan is Alice's adoptive sister-in-law. Alice foresaw Bella's arrival since before she came into their lives. She comes to love Bella as a sister before Bella married Edward and became part of their family. Aside from Jasper and Edward, Alice is closest to Bella, though she tends to annoy her with her sense of fashion, spirit, and love for celebrations and gifts. When Bella decides to marry Edward, Alice continuously pleads her to let her arrange a perfect wedding, until she finally gets her wish. During a family meeting, Alice is the first to vote in Bella's favor to join their family as a vampire. When she saw the Volturi coming to end the Cullen family, Alice takes off with Jasper to find witnesses, but not before leaving a few clues for Bella to forge passports and IDs for Renesmee to escape. While searching for Nahuel, she keeps track of Bella's decisions in case she wanted to give her clues. The first being when she wanted her to go to Rio, but never told her why. After she and Jasper came back, Bella happily welcomes her home, but also snaps at her for causing extra agony to her. Jasper Hale "You kept me waiting long enough." ―Alice Cullen to Jasper Halesrc Jasper Hale is Alice's husband, who has the power to influence people's feelings. Alice foresaw Jasper finding her in a vision, before he came looking for her. They met face-to-face in a diner located in Philadelphia, when Jasper was not a "vegetarian" vampire, where she told him that she had been waiting a long time for his arrival. A little bewildered but intrigued with her knowing him, Jasper "bowed his head like a good southern gentleman" and answered, "I'm sorry, ma'am." She offered him her hand, a non-verbal question of whether or not he would like to go with her. He did indeed take her hand, as the sight of it brought him hope "for the first time in almost a century". During their companionship and travels, Alice and Jasper fell in love. By 1950, they found Carlisle with assistance from her visions and have been part of his coven ever since. Alice and Jasper have been together since the 1950s, but are not as flamboyant about their relationship as Rosalie and Emmett are. They are stated to be soul mates and have been married legally once.6 Their distinctly understanding love is what separates them from other couples, and they are both very protective of each other. Jasper is a new 'vegetarian' and Alice helps him through it. Alice has to constantly keep him calm when he is around humans, as said in New Moon. In Full Moon, Alice is devastated after Jasper was killed during a confrontation with a group of Volturi Guard, and mourned him for days, but eventually came out of her shell and restored her old personality, knowing that Jasper would want her to be happy and live her life. Carlisle Cullen Carlisle Cullen is Alice's adoptive father. She foresaw herself and Jasper joining Carlisle and his "family" long before their encounter. After meeting up with Jasper in 1948, Alice sought them out through her visions and eventually found them in 1950. Carlisle and the rest of their family welcomed them with open arms. Ever since then, they have formed a strong family bond. She respects Carlisle's compassion and ties to the family, loving him as a father. Carlisle, in turn, trusts her instincts and abilities even when she isn't sure herself at times. When she first left with Jasper during the family crisis, he is the first one to profess his respect of her wishes. Esme Cullen "Bella, I think that Esme is rather fond of that table." ―Alice to Bella Esme Cullen is Alice's adoptive mother. Esme and Alice treat each other as mother and daughter. Not much is known about their relationship, but it is known that they care for each other deeply. In Eclipse, when Alice is informed that she can be Bella's maid of honor, the first person to whom she rushes is Esme. When Bella challenges Emmett to an arm wrestle on the table, Alice argues, saying Esme likes that table; Esme is thankful for this. In Breaking Dawn, Esme is heartbroken when Alice and Jasper "abandon" them after finding out that the Volturi are moving in on them, going to the point of sobbing despite her lack of tears. However, when they return with prominent witnesses to help them argue against the Volturi's accusations, she welcomes them with open arms. Edward Cullen "You know, Edward, as a brother, you are sometimes a disappointment." ―Alice Cullen to Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen is Alice's adoptive brother. Edward shares the closest bond to Alice as siblings, as she has an understanding attitude, although Edward sometimes finds her annoying. Also, he understands her burdens of constantly receiving visions of the future, thanks to his gift of mind reading. Alice is continually referenced as Edward's favorite sister. In Midnight Sun, it is shown that Alice and Edward work out a way for secret conversations using Edward's telepathic gift. They would also work together to keep Jasper, Alice's husband, in control of his thirst. While Bella and Alice become closer to each other, Alice and Edward also become closer. They enjoy each other's company and treat each other like blood siblings. When Edward is in range, he is able to experience Alice's visions. In New Moon, Alice steals a yellow Porsche 911 on her way to Volterra. She grows fond of the car, and Edward promises to buy her an exact copy, which he does in Eclipse trying to manipulate her into keeping Bella away from Jacob. Though she fails, he allows her to keep it. When Alice and Jasper left in Breaking Dawn after they found out the Volturi are coming for them, Edward is one of the most devastated. Others include Esme and Bella. After they returned, Edward wraps his arm around her shoulder, showing that he had missed her as much as she had missed him. Rosalie Hale Rosalie Hale is Alice's adoptive sister. Alice and Rosalie are extremely close as sisters as they share a love of fashion and of shopping. In Midnight Sun, Edward mentions that they often discuss how to decorate Rosalie's closet. In Eclipse, when Alice holds Bella "hostage", Rosalie accompanies them at the slumber party. In Breaking Dawn, Alice and Rosalie's sisterhood has a fall-out due to their different opinions on Bella's baby. After the baby was born, they come to terms again. They are the ones who dress and take thousands pictures of Renesmee as she quickly develops to make a baby album. Emmett Cullen Emmett Cullen is Alice's adoptive brother. Not much is known about their relationship, but it is known that Alice and Emmett like each other very much as siblings. Like the rest of his family and their acquaintances, he trusts her advice more than others' when it comes to their safety. Emmett enjoys playing chess with Jasper and Rosalie more than Alice, because of her ability to see his future, which allows her to keep track of his moves. He also dislikes playing chess with Edward, because he can read his thoughts. He also finds her closeness to Edward annoying now and then. Renesmee Cullen "You would be mortified, too, if you realized that you were handcuffed by your own nature. I see vampires best, because I am one; I see humans okay, because I was one. But I can't see these odd half-breeds at all because they're nothing I've experienced. Bah!" ―Alice on Renesmee and her blind spots Renesmee Cullen is Alice's adoptive niece, the biological daughter of Bella and Edward. Before her niece was born, Alice hated her as much as Edward and Jacob did for hurting Bella from the inside. However, she comes to love Renesmee after she was born, though she is still annoyed over her inability to see any visions that involve her. Renesmee is also known to love Alice as her aunt. Alice and Rosalie started their days with Renesmee by playing dress-up and photo-shooting to make a week-span baby album. Jacob Black "I can't see past you and your own pack of mutts." ―Alice to Jacob Jacob Black is the Alpha of the Black pack that protects Forks and a close friend to the family. They did not have a good start in their relationship, mostly because Jacob is a "werewolf" (later revealed to be a "shape-shifter"), the natural enemy of vampires. Also, Alice dislikes the smell of them and her inability to see them in her vision and sometimes calls it annoying. However, when the vampire Victoria prepares an army to kill Bella, they decide to destroy it together. Since then, they began to form a weak friendship, which improves when Jacob gives protection to them from Sam's wolf pack. Although Alice dislikes "werewolves", she doesn't think a treaty with them is necessarily a bad thing. Before Renesmee was born, Alice feels disgruntled about her inability to see Bella's future because she was "blocked", and is relieved when Jacob spends more time at their place, because she can't see him as well. She and Jacob slowly get closer thanks to their initial disliking of Renesmee, also because he manages to numb her headache. Their friendship continues to the point where she prefers to have him around than his pack mates. When she and Jasper first left their family without as much as a goodbye, Jacob resents her decision, unaware that she was on a secret mission to save them. When she comes back with an eye witness to help them testify against the Volturi, he learns to understand her idea and his resentment dissipates. Paul Lahote "Why are you here Paul, I can not stand to see you here at hour home leave now." −Alice to Paul Just like Jacob with her hate for werewolf's (later revealed to be a "shape-shifter"), she was not to happy about him coming to see them at the Cullen's she is aware of Paul with his angry and out burst towards her family. When she met Paul again when she and her family came to the bonfire with Bella to protector her from Paul, Sam, Jared, Phoenix Zhu, Quincy, Quinn Bella's younger brother, Quentin and Paul Richardson, she was not to pleased to be there but it was only to look after Bella from them. But when they agreed to practice the fighting against the newborn army she was informed by Edward that Paul had imprinted on Bella's younger sister Alex. She was not happy about it and nor was Bella but it did keep Paul from bursting out into his wolf and trying to kill her. Cody Tate "You're not a replacement for Jasper. You're my second chance at love" ―Alice Cullen to Jasper Hale Initially, Alice, along with the rest of the Cullen Family, was hostile to Cody and the rest of the Tate Pack when they came into the Cullen house, thinking they were there to kill them. However, once Carlisle explained that Eve was an old friend and that he had called to aide them in their war with the Volturi, while she was briefly shocked, Alice happily introduced herself and even gave Cody and Liam a hug, stating that they're going to get along. As the weeks went by, Alice grew considerably closer to Cody, hanging out with him whenever she got the chance to. It got to the point where Alice fell in love with him, but was too scared to admit it to Cody because he was a werewolf and she didn't think he loved her as she loved him. It all came to a head one night when Alice had a vision of Carlisle getting killed and she then began panicking, with Cody then kissing her to calm her down. Category:Females Category:Mated Vampires Category:Nomads Category:Olympic Coven Category:Vampires Category:Vampires with special abilities Category:Vegetarians